At the Stars
by WithDemonWings
Summary: At the leaving feast in his 7th year Harry is attacked after 'coming out' with Charlie. Remus blames Charlie and forbides him from seeing Harry anymore but why? And why was Harry attacked? CW/HP with mentions of SS/RL. No relation to 'At the Lake'.


_This fic was inspired by an episode of the American "__Queer as Folk__". Brian walked away, I told him not too but no one listens to me. So if some of it seems a bit familiar that's why. Oh and I haven't gotten the opportunity to watch the UK Q.A.F. so I have no idea if something similar happened in that one too... if you know can you let me know..._

_As for the events in Harry Potter its best to just smile and nod, I have bent them to fit my whims so some things have happened and others didn't and some characters are dead and, yep you guessed it, some aren't._

_I don't own either of the works so far mentioned, and any that may show up. I'm just playing with them for a little bit._

_Tell me what you think!_

**At The Stars**

Charlie Weasley lay on his motorcycle as he stared up at the stars, absently picking out constellations.

Remus' words from three weeks ago were ringing in his ears. 'I can't loss my son Charlie and I know you care about him but it was because of you that he was attacked. So please, leave him alone. Don't see him anymore. If you care about please let him be.

So Charlie in a dazed shock had handed the pink and green tennis ball Harry had been tossing to him before Remus had returned to said man and walked to his bike and driven off.

He had realized belatedly that he should have stayed. He shouldn't have said no, should've said something anything!

But that he had left and that had been three weeks ago and what the hell did Harry see in him anyway?

Harry Potter, the Man Who Defeated Voldemort.

That had happened the summer after Harry's sixth year just over six months after Charlie had first started to date the beautiful young man.

Harry hadn't wanted to afraid that someone would find out and then Voldemort would use Charlie against him but no one had found out and Voldemort had used Ron and Hermione to get Harry to Hogsmeade. What Voldemort hadn't realized was that his horcruxes had all been destroyed by Harry, Severus and Bill.

The death of Voldemort had also seen the death of Albus Dumbledore, he had been dying since he had found a ring sometime during Harry's 5th year. He had gone out protecting several students from Death Eaters, taking several of them, the Death Eaters, with him.

Harry's seventh year had been a relatively peaceful year. The only real problem he encountered was in the form of Draco Malfoy who blamed Harry for his family falling apart and had attacked Harry on several occasions. There had always been people around and Harry was a powerful wizard so it never really got far.

However one night, their graduation night something happened.

Harry had asked Charlie to be his date for the end of year dance, and Charlie had said that it probably wasn't a good idea. The only people who knew about Harry and Charlie were the Weasley's, Hermione and Remus and Severus. The latter two wizards had all but adopted Harry and which had surprised everyone considering what Severus had put Harry through.

For the next fortnight Harry had needled at Charlie trying to get him to come and he still refused but the night before Harry's graduation Ron had sent Charlie a howler informing him that Harry was currently bawling his eyes out because his boyfriend didn't want to be with him.

Charlie had felt like a douche bag after that and had rushed to find a suitable dress robe to wear. He had shown up just as the ceremony was over and everyone had turned to the door opening to see Charlie standing there with a small bouquet of orchids.

Harry had flung himself at Charlie practically in tears. Charlie gave his brother a thankful nod for finally knocking some sense into him.

They had spent the night dancing and talking with everyone, it had been quite a way to tell everyone that they were together.

Charlie still had no idea what time it had been but Harry had excused himself to go to the bathroom and didn't come back. When Charlie realized that Harry had been gone for quite a while he went to look for the young man.

He found Harry lying in a pool of blood unconscious.

Charlie seemed to work on autopilot after that. He brought Harry to the infirmary, which had let Poppy know that someone was there and she bustled up concerned.

She had healed Harry to the best of her abilities but there hadn't been anything she could do about the head wound.

So Harry had been in a coma for almost three months after that. When he woke he was for the most part fine. He, however, had little to no control of his right hand. Harry and Charlie hadn't listened to Poppy explain but Charlie remembered that she had said something about the attack affecting his motor skills and that he should in time be as good as new.

Harry had been devastated because he had submitted several sketches he had done to a muggle art magazine under the name Coby Evans and they wanted to do a feature spread on him as an up and comer. None of his pieces were finished. Charlie had reassured Harry that the editors of the magazine had been very understanding and were willing to wait until he could work again.

When asked if he remembered who had attacked him Harry hadn't been able to remember. He could see someone but all he could tell was that the person was male. Other than that it was all a blur.

So now Harry had only been home for about a month and it had been three weeks since Charlie had seen Harry. Three weeks of him kicking his own ass for leaving Harry.

Charlie suddenly sat up and pulled on his helmet, the bike roared to life.

An hour later Charlie was pounding on the door to the cottage that Remus and Severus owned were Harry was staying.

It was Remus that answered the door, 'Charlie, it's one in the morning what are you doing here?'

'How do you know?' Charlie demanded.

'What?' Remus asked confused.

'How do you know it was my fault that Harry got attacked?' He demanded again.

'Because,' Remus was just as angry as Charlie, 'it was right after you and he had revealed your relationship, why wouldn't it be your fault.'

'Because my attack had nothing to do with my seeing Charlie,' Harry stated angrily from the stairs, 'it wouldn't have mattered one way or another if Charlie had or hadn't come that night. I was going to be attacked; it was just a matter of time.'

'How can you say that Harry?' Remus asked offended that Harry would even think that.

'Because Remy, Draco Malfoy has been after me all year. He was the one who attacked me not because I'm gay but because he blames me for his bad luck.' Harry replied moving to stand near Charlie.

'Why did you leave?' Harry asked, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

'Because someone convinced me it was the best thing to do for you,' Charlie replied desperately wanting to touch Harry.

'Who would do that?' Harry asked sounding almost childish in his innocence.

It wasn't Charlie that replied, 'I'm sorry Harry, I had almost lost you and I didn't want, I was so afraid Cub. I'm sorry.'

Harry turned from Charlie to look at Remus with pain filled eyes, betrayal and hurt pouring off Harry in waves. 'Why would you do that?' he asked again.

'Merlin Harry I am so, so sorry. I had no idea why you were attacked and thought that maybe someone didn't like that you were gay and I just, I can't loss you cub, not after so many near misses.' Remus replied almost sobbing as he moved to hug Harry. When the younger wizard stepped back away from Remus and into Charlie, Remus looked as if he'd been slapped.

'I can't, I have to... Please Charlie,' he babbled not able to form a coherent thought.

Charlie pulled Harry to himself and steered the upset young man away from Remus, 'here, take this, it's just some clothing.' Severus handed Charlie a duffle bag before Harry and Charlie left.

When the younger pair was gone Severus pulled a sobbing Remus into his arms. He had warned Remus about telling Charlie to leave but his warnings had gone unheeded.

'Let's go to bed, we can talk about this in the morning.' Severus said gently to Remus as he guided the other man to their room.

*

Sometime the next morning Harry sat curled into Charlie. He was angry at Remus for telling Charlie to leave. He had been angry at Charlie for leaving but he had come back so he was partially forgiven.

'Why would he tell you to leave?' he asked Charlie.

He felt Charlie sigh, 'I don't know, maybe he was afraid of losing you. You and Severus are all he thinks he has left. He doesn't want to lose you. I mean what would you have thought if your son was suddenly attacked after a dramatic coming out with his older and ruggedly handsome partner.'

Harry playfully swatted at Charlie, 'way to play devil's advocate,' then he curled into Charlie, 'but why didn't he talk to me?' his right hand began to shake and he clinched into a tight fist.

'Sometimes people don't always think things through properly, but sometimes there's a reason why someone thinks the things they do,' Charlie replied as he gently worked to unclench Harry's fist before he began to massage the hand and wrist. 'You should tell Shacklebolt that you remember who attacked you.' Harry simply nodded.

*

Remus suddenly growled in frustration as he pushed all the papers off his desk.

'Talk to me Wolf,' Severus said from the doorway.

'All the times I almost lost him and didn't and now it's my own fault.' He replied burying his face in his hands.

'You haven't lost him, not yet anyway.' Severus moved to lean on Remus' desk.

'Yes I have, you didn't see the look of devastation on his face, he won't want to talk to me,' Remus' reply was muffled.

'He just needs a little bit of time. He won't push you from his life forever.' Severus said rubbing the werewolf's back.

'Why didn't I listen to you? You told me not to push Charlie away but I didn't listen.' Remus cried out in frustration.

'Because you're a fool Gryffindor, who acts before he thinks,' Severus explained with a slight smirk.

'Thanks,' Remus replied clearly unimpressed with Severus' reply.

'Anytime,' Severus replied kissing Remus' hair softly. 'Now if you're done with your temper tantrum there is someone here to see you.'

Confused Remus followed Severus to the kitchen, to say he was surprised to see Harry and Charlie would have been an understatement.

'Harry!' he said unable to hide his surprise and delight.

'Look Remus,' Harry said cutting off anything the older wizard was going to say, 'I understand why you did what you did but it wasn't Charlie's fault I was attacked. What I don't understand is why you immediately thought that my being gay had anything to do with my attack when there are a number of other reasons why someone would attack me.'

Remus looked to Severus who nodded almost imperceptibly. 'You should probably sit down for this,' Remus sighed and Severus began to make tea. Remus waited for Harry and Charlie to sit.

Once Severus set out the tea Remus started his tale.

'When we were in our fifth year, I was dating James,' Harry looked at Remus in surprise, 'Yeah I know,' he gave a small smile, 'Sirius was dating some Ravenclaw named Morticia and Lily was seeing a Slytherin named Rupert. We had all gone to Hogsmeade to finish our Christmas shopping. The girls had gone off together and Rupert and Sirius had gone into Zonko's leaving James and I free to wander. We had ended up alone by the shack. We were stunned and three very large guys in black masks grabbed me and tied me to a tree and then began to beat James, calling him a faggot and queer and all other sorts of derogatory names. He ended up in the hospital wing for almost the entire Christmas holidays. He didn't have much to do with me then and when word got around that he was beaten because he had been dating me, a known queer no one else would even look at me. Lily, Rupert, Sirius and Severus were the only ones who would still talk to me.

'That's why I thought what I did. I was just trying to protect you cub. I'm sorry for hurting you but I don't want to lose you,' he finished. Everyone was quite for a long while before Remus reached out tentatively to tuck a stray bit of hair behind Harry's ear.

'What are you thinking, Harry?' he asked softly.

'That I'm tired of people making my decisions for me. It's my life and I just want someone to talk to me before they kick someone out of my life. I love Charlie and not seeing him, not knowing if he was coming back, not having had a chance to at least say goodbye that hurt, a lot. So please, Remy, the next time you want to kick someone out of my life, talk to me first,' Harry replied earnestly.

Remus gave Harry a watery smile, 'I promise I will Harry. I'm sorry I didn't before but I had just gotten you back...' he trailed off and pulled Harry into an awkward hug that Harry returned.

*

Draco Malfoy had been interrogated at the ministry while under veritiserum. He had confessed to attacking Harry, not because he was gay but because in Draco's twisted mind, Harry had ruined his life. Harry had sent Lucius to prison and Harry had murdered Narcissa. Harry had frozen all of the Malfoy accounts while the Goblins did an audit. It was Harry who had made the love potion that Pansy was giving him. Draco was simply getting his revenge.

The blonde was now in a secure ward at St. Mungo's getting psychiatric help. His father would visit once a week and try to make Draco see that it wasn't Harry who was to blame for all that had gone wrong but Voldemort and they, themselves, who had made bad choices.

*

It would take some time but eventually Harry and Remus would be closer then they had been before.

Charlie had proposed to Harry who had with all seriousness say no to which Charlie had looked devastated until Harry had laughed and said of course to which Charlie had rescinded the proposal. Harry had snatched the ring saying that you can't rescind a marriage proposal and had spent the day loudly proclaiming that he and Charlie were engaged.

Remus and Severus' bonding was slightly more subdued. Severus had whisked Remus, Charlie, who had been in on the whole event and Harry, who was completely clueless to it all, to a quaint little seaside village in Wales were the older pair was finally bonded.

*

One night a few weeks after they had bonded Harry and Charlie sat out under the full moon watching the stars while Remus and Severus were out doing whatever it was they did under a full moon.

'Charlie,' Harry said softly not wanting to disturbed the moment anymore than he had.

'Mmm,' Charlie hummed in acknowledgment.

'Love you,' he replied kissing some spot on Charlie he could reach.

Charlie smiled down at Harry and kissed his forehead, 'love you too.' A sudden yelp and a splash pulled them from each other and Charlie pulled Harry to his feet a mad glint in his eye.

'Time for a skinny dip,' he declared as he pulled off his shirt and pulled Harry to the water.

Harry laughed and ran for the water pulling his clothes off as he ran.

'Hurry up!' he called back to Charlie, who glanced up at the stars one final time before shucking his pants thankful that everything was as it should be.

_Thanks to mrscakeakajane, for her patience and helpful suggestions even if they aren't always used. ;D_


End file.
